1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a package and a method for packing the same, and more particularly to a package of an environmental sensitive electronic element and a method for packing the same.
2. Related Art
Compared with a common rigid substrate, a flexible substrate is more widely used, and has the advantages of being flexible, convenient for carry and satisfactory for safety, and wide product application, and the disadvantages of poor thermal resistance, poor moisture and oxygen barrier property, poor chemical tolerance, and high thermal expansion coefficient. For a typical flexible substrate, because the penetration of moisture and oxygen cannot be prevented completely, the aging of an electronic element on the substrate is accelerated, causing that a fabricated element has a shortened service life, and thus does not meet the demands in commerce. In addition, due to the flexibility of the flexible substrate, when the flexible substrate is warped, the electronic element fabricated on the substrate is easily subjected to delaminating, thereby causing that the electronic element cannot be operated normally.
In the prior art, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,624,568 and US Patent Publication Document US 2007/0049155, a polymer is used as a package material of an organic electroluminescence element, with which although a good moisture and oxygen barrier property can be obtained, the problem of delaminating encountered by the organic electroluminescence element is not considered in the prior art. Therefore, how to alleviate the delaminating occurred when the organic electroluminescence element is warped has become one of the problems needed to be solved in massive production of the conventional organic electroluminescence element.